¿Fama o Eternidad?
by MGADEYGF
Summary: Bella deja Forks semanas después del abandono de Edward, deshecha llega a New York, donde conoce a una agradable chica que se convierte en su mejor amiga. 2 años después ella ya no es la misma, es vocalista de una de las bandas mas famosas del momento y su personalidad dio un giro. Fama, sexo, celos y la reaparición de alguien que le dejo el corazón destrozado
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_- Bella, nos vamos._

_- Cuando dices que - le susurré ._

_- Estoy hablando de mi familia y de mi- Cada palabra estaba separado y distinto._

_Negué con la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante mecánicamente, tratando de aclararla . _

_Tomaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiera responder._

_- Está bien - le dije. – voy contigo ._

_- No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos... no es el lugar adecuado para ti._

_- ¿De dónde eres es el lugar adecuado para mí?_

_- No soy bueno para ti, Bella._

_- No seas ridículo – quería sonar enojada, pero parecía que me estaba pidiendo ._

_- Tu eres la mejor parte de mi vida._

_- Mi mundo no es para ti - dijo con severidad ._

_- Lo pasó con Jasper, que no fue nada , Edward! ¡Nada!_

_- Tienes razón - él estuvo de acuerdo. - Fue exactamente como lo esperaba._

_- Me prometiste! En Phoenix, prometiste que te quedarías ._

_- Mientras que esto era lo mejor para ti - me interrumpió para corregirme ._

_- ¡No! Esto es a causa de mi alma , ¿no es así ? Carlisle me habló de eso, y no me importa , Edward . ¡No me importa ! Puedes quedarte con mi alma. Yo no lo quiero sin ti _

_- Bella , no quiero que vengas conmigo. - Pronunció las palabras lentamente _

_Hubo una pausa mientras repetía las palabras en mi cabeza a veces análisis de los mismos para conocer su verdadero significado._

_- Tu... no... me quieres ? _

_- No._

_- Bueno, las cosas cambian. - Me sorprendió la forma en que mi voz sonaba calmada y razonable._

_ - lo dejé ir demasiado lejos, lo siento por eso._

_- No te quejes - mi voz era apenas un susurro , la conciencia comenzaba a ejecutar ácido por mis venas. - No lo hagas ._

_- Tú no eres buena para mí, Bella -. Yo sabía muy bien que no era bueno para él._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerre de nuevo._

_Esperó pacientemente, con la cara totalmente limpia de la emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

_- Si ... esto es lo que quieres._

_Él asintió con la cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo se entumeció. No podía sentir nada por debajo del cuello._

_- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, sin embargo, si no es pedir demasiado- dijo._

_- Cualquier cosa - le prometí, mi voz era un poco más fuerte ._

_Mientras miraba, con los ojos helados derretidos ._

_- No hagas nada peligroso o estúpido - me ordenó, ya no individual . - ¿Entiendes lo que dije?_

_Asentí con la cabeza muerta. Él pareció relajarse un poco._

_- Y te haré una promesa a cambio - dijo. - Te prometo que este será el último vez, verá conmigo. No voy a volver. Sera como si no hubiera existido_

Abrí mis ojos y empecé a respirar agitadamente. _Un sueño_, solo había sido eso. Dos años ya desde que me abandono y me dejo tirada como si no valiera nada. No valía la pena volver a martirizarme con eso.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, es sorpréndete como las personas pueden cambiar en tan solo dos años. Había dejado de ser la inocente Bella, ahora era completamente diferente. Mi cabello largo y chocolate se había transformado en uno más o menos corto, me llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y lo había teñido de negro, mi tés seguía tan pálida como siempre, mi vientre plano… todo en su sitio, estaba buena. Rei irónicamente a mi reflejo, para después meterme a la ducha.

Había cambiado y no precisamente para bien, pero tampoco estaba mal… rayos, creo que debo explicarlo todo desde ese dia… en el que se fue, soporte dos semanas, pero todo me recordaba a el, no lo soporte mas, poco a poco fui llevando mi ropa a la camioneta y un dia, lo deje todo, asi de simple, tenia 18 años asi que nada me lo impedía vacié la billetera de Charlie y saque dinero de su cajón. Compre un billete a New York y conocí a Lisa

_FlashBack_

_- Eh chica tienes pinta de perdida – voltee mi vista y me tope con una chica de mi edad, ojos marrones oscuro y cabello castaño claro, al igual que yo tenia una maleta de ruedas y una mochila colgada - ¿También huiste? – sonreía abiertamente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza – soy Lisa y ¿tu? ¿de dónde eres?_

_- Bella – me inspiro confianza inmediatamente – Forks un pueblo pequeño_

_- Seattle – solo dijo eso – ya que somos nuevas en esta graaaan ciudad… ¿nos damos un paseo por ahí – primero dude, pero al diablo… nueva ciudad, nueva yo._

_Caminamos mucho, no nos daríamos el lujo de pagar un taxi nos contamos nuestras historias, en mi caso… simplemente omití el hecho de que los Cullen eran vampiros._

_Lisa era una chica simpática, su piel era menos palida que la mia, tenía un muy bonito cuerpo y su carácter era muy alegre pero al mismo tiempo renegón. Ella escapo de su casa, por los continuos maltratos de su madre y su padrastro… le daban palizas de muerte, según lo que me conto una vez termino en el hospital, hizo algo parecido a lo mío un dia se harto y del cajón de su madre saco 15 mil dólares, su familia no era rica, eran ahorros de dos años, pero no le importo asi podría ser feliz cumplia años en Abril era mayor que yo por cinco meses… pasamos toda la tarde hablando, ella tenia un sueño, formar una banda... se volvió mi mejor amiga._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, ahora vivíamos juntas. Después de esa tarde nos fuimos a la habitación de un motel, nos tomo algunas noches hasta que conseguimos trabajo en un club llamado "GHOST". Ahí conocimos a un chico llamado Franco, era el encargado de la barra, se volvió el novio de Lisa y sabia tocar la batería.

Los tres nos volvimos muy cercanos… un dia después de mucho tiempo cante en la ducha y los dos…

_FlashBack_

_Estaba en la ducha y como nunca cante a todo pulmón… dedicándosela a el, toda mi frustración, todo mi amor y toda la rabia._

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_Todos mis sentimientos los eliminaba, en ese momento solo era yo y mis memorias tandolorosas._

_I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep _

_Senti unos pasos fuera del cuarto de baño, seguro era Lisa y alguna de sus tonterías._

_You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

_La puerta se abrió de porrazo y a la habitación entraron dos personas terriblemente molestas – ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ERES UNA MALVADA! SABES QUE BUSCAMOS VOCALISTA PARA LA BANDA! Y TUUUU TENIENDO ESA VOZ NOS IGNORASTE! ESO NO SE QUEDA ASI! – Mi mejor amiga me fulminaba con la mirada al igual que su novio. Yo estaba atónita, estaba desnuda y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle! _

_- Franco! El hecho que sea tu casa no te da derecho a irrumpir en una habitación y menos en el baño – con mis manos trataba de tapar mis parte intimas mientras los mire con indignación. Lisa abrió los ojos como platos y echo a Franco._

_Una vez que estuve cambiada nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a charlar. Recién ese dia descubrí que tenía una voz digna de admirar y quede como vocalista femenina principal de la banda… fui la ultima en integrarse HUSH había recibido a su último miembro._

_Lisa y yo nos habíamos mudado al departamento de Franco ya que tenia una habitación de sobra, me la dieron a mí, ella dormía con el. Tuvimos una celebración Lauren (Teclado), Christian (bajo), Franco (batería), Lisa (guitarrista), Blaine (voz masculina principal) y yo._

_Esa noche fue un cambio radical en mi vida y como tal decidi cortármelo, fu divertido o eso creo, fue Lisa quien lo hizo, con nada mas el cuchillo de cocina_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Seguro ya estaba tan arrugada como una pasa, Sali de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla. Al llegar a mi cuarto me seque rápidamente y me vesti, un pantalón rojo hasta la cadera, muy ajustado, un polo blanco que me llegaba arriba del ombligo, unas converse negras, una casaca de cuerina. Delinee mis ojos y fui al departamento de al frente, donde mi mejor amiga vivía, porque claro, cuando ahorre lo suficiente coji mis maletas y compre el departamento de al frente.

Me abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa, ella también cambio, pero no mucho, se había pintado las puntas de su cabello de rojo y se había hecho un tatuaje en la muñeca con la palabra "End", yo también tenia un tatuaje, eran unas alas, me lo puse en la espalda.

- Eh Bells – se abrió campo para que pase - ¿nerviosa por el concierto de esta noche?

- como no tienes idea – suspire y me senté en su sofá

* * *

Hey guapuras! Nueva Historia :3

Decidi organizarme por fin y ya tengo las fechas de actualización

Dense un paseo por mi perfil.

Cullens vs Zombies sera actualizado todos los jueves

Esta todos los miercoles.

Espero sus Reviews


	2. Vision

**_Chicos… xd ya que no pueden copiar y pegar ewe les dejo el titulo de la canción "Don't you want me baby" vers. GLEE xd_**

* * *

**_Edward's Pov_**

Dos años … dos tortuosos años han pasado ya desde que tome la peor decisión de mi vida… sé que es egoísta que ahora me arrepienta de todo, se que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de la atrocidad que hice y querer regresas a su lado, besar sus rosados labios, perderme en el grandioso aroma de su cabello chocolate, su risa, añoro todo, algo que en este momento ya le debe pertenecer a otro… el corazón se me hace pedazos con solo imaginarlo ¿porque la deje? ¿Por qué?...

Sentí como la iracunda voz de la pequeña duende me llamaba, sacándome de mis pensamientos que tanto me lastiman y destruyen internamente. Apague la nana que le compuse a mi ángel y velocidad humana me dirigí a la sala donde toda la familia estaba reunida y me miraba con convicción.

En ese momento leí los pensamientos de Alice y lo comprendí todo

- LO PROMETISTE –la fulmine con la mirada y no solo a ella, también a todos los que estaban en la sala… estaban locos

- No Edward! Me alejaste de mi mejor amiga! Y a toda la familia le quitaste a un miembro importante sin preguntarnos lo que opinábamos – me miro con dolor – y ahora aremos lo mismo, solo que nosotros… no te lastimaremos, solo queremos ver si esta bien

- Eso es muy egoísta de su parte – me pare delante de ella tratando de intimidarla. Bastaron dos segundos para que un enfurecido Emmet me cogiera del cuello y me levantara del piso

- Me hablas de egoísmo… tu, el que separaste a la familia – me gruño y me dejo en el piso

Alice inicio a buscarla

**_Alice's Pov_**

Me basto un minuto para poder encontrarla… no la reconocí

_Bella usaba un vestido negro con correas plateadas muy delgadas a la altura de la cadera Bella… ella estaba usando tacones! y sus ojos estaban repletos de maquillaje negro, eso le hacía parecer de una edad mayor, de la que aparentaba, pero eso no era todo, tenía un corte muy raro, su hermoso cabello chocolate había abandonado su hermoso color natural, para ser ahora uno negro y no solo eso, había abandonado su tamaño ahora a duras penas llegaba arriba de los hombros. Se dio vuelta y pude ver la espalda inexistente del vestido, era calado, este seguía su trayectoria a la altura d de las correas… ¡me dejo espantada! se había hecho un tatuaje enorme en la espalda… en forma de alas… alas de ángel… pero eran negras…_

_Ella estaba en una habitación muy luminosa y extraña, abrieron la puerta y en ella entro un muchacho que le dijo – Isabella! 40 segundos para salir a escena – ella volteo su mirada y le dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos – Estoy lista Dayan – se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – Eh! Te olvidas de esto – el tal Dayan le lanzo una especie de cigarrillo y un encendedor – Bella levanto su perfecta ceja y sonrio de medo lado –¿ marihuana? – solto una carcajada y susurro – típico… - lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca_

_La escena cambio ella seguía con el vestido y estaba en ¿un escenario? Imposible_

_- ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS NEW YORK?! – obtuvo un grito lleno de euforia como respuesta - ESTA SABADO! DESTRUIREMOS EL ESCENARIO Y DEJAREMOS NUESTRA MARCA – lo gritos aumentaban cada vez mas – 1… 2… 3… VAAA_

_Un chico que llevaba a Bella por solo centímetros comenzó a cantar, daba pasos de baile admirable y su voz era realmente genial. Bella salió de vista unos segundos y reapareció acercándose sensualmente al chico ese y ella empezó…_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar _

_Lo miro directamente a los ojos y levanto su pierna a la altura de la cadera de ese y acerco su cara peligrosamente a la de el._

_That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you _

_Al parecer el tipo se quedara con las ganas, Bella dio una sonrisa demasiado coqueta ¿Que rayos? Y se alejo de el meneando sus caderas sensualmente. _

_The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you _

_Volteo y dirigió su Mirada al resto del publico, su Mirada era profunda e intense, se mordió el labio rápidamente y mientras seguía con la letra de la canción se puso de rodillas, para luego empezar a andar como gata…_

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do _

_El tipo ese la puso de pie y pego su cuerpo con el de ella… cantaron los dos juntos… pusieron espalda con espalda y caminaron por direcciones distintas, voltearon y se miraron a los ojos._

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me, baby?

_Bella dio la espalda al público, su tatuaje resaltaba en su piel blanca, tiro la mitad de su cuerpo para atrás y el tipo ese la sostuvo con su pie… el público estaba eufórico._

_La escena cambio repentinamente Bella estaba más o menos normal un polo y un pantalón negro y converse, estaba acompañada por una chica y dos chicos mas. Los cuatro sonreían abiertamente – 10 mil dólares lisa! 10 MIL! Para cada uno – los chicos estaban extasiados. Los cuatro estaban en una camioneta, no se veía vieja, pero no era muy moderna, estaba pintada de negro, de pronto sonó una canción en la radio creo y Bella simplemente chillo emocionada, al parecer estaban bebiendo y ella estaba ebria. Había una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pasar, se escabullo por ahí con su botella en la mano, no se le fue difícil salir a la capota. Empezó a reír como loca y grito – ME CAGO EN LA VIDA – la otra chica saco su cabeza por donde ella había salido – Entra babosa – dijo burlescamente. Bella le saco la lengua y empezó a sacarse el polo - ¿Qué coño haces? – Bella la ignoro y siguió haciéndolo –BELLA! - La regaño_

_Bella se quedo con un sujetador de encaje negro – Lisa, siempre me has dicho que muestre mi tatuaje, eres mi mejor amiga, solo te hago caso – tiro el polo a la carretera y puso su torso encima del techo de la camioneta. Se escucharon carcajadas dentro y una voz masculina le grito "te denunciaran por impúdica" _

La visión termino abruptamente gire a ver a Edward. Estaba en shock al igual que yo ¿pero que coño? la ira lleno mi ser – ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS PARA ELLA?

- ¿Qué viste Alice? – Emmet me veía con ansiedad, preocupación y curiosidad – habla duende

Senti oleadas de paz. Agradecí al cielo por el poder de Jasper. El idiota de Edward seguía en shock asi que tendría que contar la visión o sola. Les conte todo, estaba impactados, nadie se podía creer lo que estaba narrando… ¿Marihuana?¿Concierto?¿Impudica? Esme estaba destrozada, su hija estaba descarrilada, Carlisle decepcionado y triste… el resto con los ojos como platos y no respiraban… si hubieran sido humanos hubieran muerto de la impresión... literalmente.

Carlisle se puso de pie – Dijiste que grito New York ¿Alice? – asentí con la cabeza – muy bien… partimos para alla en este preciso instante – Edward salió de su trance

- No… - suplico – ella se dará cuenta

- Edward… estaba ebria y encima del techo de una camioneta… sin contar lo de la marihuana y fue por nuestra culpa

- eso no lo sabemos

- Pues trataremos de salvarla – Carlisle nos dio a todos una mirada impaciente, no nos costo nada captar el mensaje… partiríamos a New York y trataríamos de sacar a Bella de ese mundo.

**_Edward's pov_**

Ella lo había prometido… me prometió que no haría nada estúpido… como coño había terminado asi, conseguiría respuestas.

¿Cuándo dejo de ser inocente? Se convirtió en una descarrilada… por mi culpa, subirse al techo de una camioneta y EBRIA eso es pasar la raya de la inmadurez. Solo es un berrinche.

**_Emmet's Pov_**

Mi pequeña hermana ahora era cool… peligrosamente cool. Pero cool al fin y al cabo. Oh dios use la misma palabra tres veces en una oración. Soy genial.

Cuando la duende termino su narración me dirigi a mi ordenador y teclee **_Isabella Swan. _**Lo que salió me dejo anonadado…

Una página porno.

**_Lisa's Pov_**

Bella, mi hermosa mejor amiga… nos la pasamos muy bien en estos dos años… perono todo fue felicidad… intento suicidarse dos veces, la primera vez 2 meses después que llegamos a esta gran ciudad, se hizo cortes profundos en las venas, la salvamos a las justas y la segunda unos 5 meses atrás, por suerte la muy retrasada no sabe hacer nudos e intentar colgarse no funciono… siempre le decía "las personas hacen daño. No pierdas el tiempo por algo que no vale la pena". Al parecer recién estaba dando sus frutos… aunque no de la mejor manera, se había encaprichado con el box y bebía demasiado… y siempre lo hacía casi a fin de mes. Si algún dia encuentro a su ex novio… le meteré cohetes por el culo y hare que exploten en el, con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

Eh guapuras… un amigo dice que decirles asi es raro… eh aquí mi respuesta ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!¿quieres un poco de esto? xd

Lo siento no me aguante a actualizar hasta el dia prometido xd ewe

Es un cap corto ya que es un pequeño adelanto del siguiente :nomedigas:

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews.


	3. Recaer

**_Bella's Pov_**

Me puse a hablar con Lisa temas sin mayor relevancia y como siempre bastaron menos de 20 minutos para que se ponga a regañarme por lo del "box" si es que se le puede llamar asi.

No practico box, en serio, solo que… cuando recuerdo ciertas cosas extremadamente dolorosas, como los Cullen, no sé como desahogarme, asi que recurrí a mi última opción. La violencia. Descargar mi dolor y furia era fácil algunas veces, había comprado un estúpido saco donde golpeaba con todas mi fuerzas cerca d horas, la para iónica de Lisa exageraba… bueno ni tanto… solo lo saben Franco y mi atolondrada mejor amiga, mis fallidos intentos de suicidio… aun no supero a Edward, lo amo como el primer dia… pero mi corazón ahora también tiene rabia y resentimiento en mayores cantidades, nunca perdonare a ese imbécil, se que su familia no tiene la culpa de nada, pero me duele cada vez que…

- ¿estas llorando? Isabella! – gruñí al escuchar mi nombre completo, pero lo que había dicho era cierto, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto – Ay bebé – se acerco a mi y empezó a acariciar mi estúpido cabello pintado – no te pongas asi… te juro que si algún dia veo al caga duendes de tu ex, le pateare el culo y lo hare cenizas – no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, seque mis ya casi inexistentes lagrimas y le rodé lo ojos

- eres una subnormal – le dije – aun no entiendo porque soy tu amiga – me saco la lengua y su dedo favorito. Le respondi de igual manera y enloqueció. Lo juro, se tiro, quedando encima mío sobre el sofá, era una posición rara, pero al diablo, estuvimos jaloneándonos y gritando cuando escuchamos un ruido en la puerta, le hicimos caso omiso y seguimos con nuestras payasadas. La muy niña se acerco a mi oído y susurro – Creo que has subido de peso – que carajo, la gorda era ella! Ella estaba encima de mí quitándome mi precioso y sensual aire. Escuche un gemido ahogado y pude visualizar a Franco con una cara de agonía fingida.

- Me engañas! – levanto un dedo acusatorio y nos fulmino con la mirada –…y con tu mejor amiga – puso una mirada de cachorrito abandonado y saco su labio inferior - ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Sonreí por la estúpida pregunta y me adelante a responder juguetonamente – yo la tengo grande – dije con autosuficiencia – no soy manisero como tu – le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas burlonas y le di una nalgada a Lisa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, era algo juguetón entre nosotras, pero claro cuando lo hacíamos, su novio no estaba presente.

Franco quedo en shock por un momento, su cara era como para una foto. Lisa y yo caimos del sofá y empezamos a rodar soltando estrepitosas carcajadas, no dignas de una dama. Creo que nuestra bulla lo saco de su trance y nos dijo claramente – pero solo yo le propino esto – se acerco a mi amiga y le propino un beso de muerte, empezó a bajar sus manos por su torneado y lindo cuerpo, profundizo en beso y dirigió sus manos al pecho de ella, cuando solto un gemido supe que era momento de irme.

Le di un golpe en la nuca al idiota y les dije – No coman delante de los pobres – me ignoraron olímpicamente y eso me ofendió, que les dure su revolcón, a cabo que ni me importa, abri la puerta de la casa y les grite a todo pulmón – USEN CONDON

Corri a mi casa carcajeándome, puedo imaginarme sus caras llenas de ira. Fui a mi habitación recién habían pasado dos horas desde que me había despertado y había soñado con los perfectos… idiotas. Un dolor intenso invadió mi pecho, el hueco que ocupo el lugar de mi corazón se agrando, lo pude sentir, se que suena estúpido, pero dicen que un dolor mas fuerte anula en otro, ya que emocionalmente estoy echa mierda, solo me queda recurrir al dolor físico.

Mire con desdén al cajón de mi comoda… si eso alivia un poco el dolor que mas pudo hacer ¿soportarlo? Lo intente algunos meses, que le den. Abri el cajón y saque la navaja, no es que vaya a suicidarme. La mire detenidamente por unos instantes y…

**_Alice's pov_**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que tuve esa espantosa visión, todos estábamos confundidos, aun mas después del descubrimiento de Emmet.

_FlashBack_

_- OIGAAAAN- un alarmado Emmet nos llamaba gritando, rodamos los ojos, tenemos el sentido lo suficientemente desarrollado como para poder oírlo asi solo susurrara._

_Subimos a velocidad vapirica. Cuando nos percatamos para lo que Emmet nos había llamado pusimos una cara asqueada._

_- ¿Para eso nos llamas?- Rosalie lo miraba iracunda – ¡¿para enseñarnos una pagina porno?!_

_Emmet negaba con la cabeza – no me refería a eso – se defendió. Edward cayo de rodillas al piso y se quedo ahí, con los ojos como platos mirando a la nada – es Bella…_

_No hizo falta que dijera mas todos nos acercamos con una exprecion de puro terror… Bella ¿Cómo pudo? Eso ya es pasar el borde de la inmadurez._

_ Emmet le dio play al video y al parecer ninguno tenía la fuerza como para irse de la habitación._

_Unas risas femeninas invadieron la habitación, Bella no estaba con un chico, estaba acompañada de una chica, menuda y linda, la reconocí por la visión – PERVERTIDOS – rieron zorrunamente – CONSIGANSE UNA VIDA! GARCHENSE A UNA FLACA RICA EN SERIO! NO ENTREN A VER PORNO ES PENOS – Bella y su amiga rieron a carcajada limpia. El chico que también apareció en mi visión apareció en la pantalla._

_- Ehh ¿Qué hacen? – una sonrisa surco sus labios_

_- grabamos una porno – Dijo Bella entusiasmada_

_- ¡yo también quiero salir! seremos un éxito, el trio de la historia – abrazo a ambas chicas por los hombros y beso el cuello de cada una_

_- lárgate degenerado – la amiga de Bella lo empujo – es un lésbico – añadió con autosuficiencia_

_Bella asintió repetidamente con la cabeza – nos estorbas, es incomodo hacerlo contigo ahí, mirándonos _

_- Hija si lo van a subir a internet, lo miraran millones de personas, no las creo capaces – hablo con autosuficiencia. Al parecer eso pico el orgullo de ambas muchachas, se acercaron sigilosamente y se dieron un beso apasionado. Los gritos de animo que les daba el tipo resonaban como fondo, al ser humanas se separaron cuando les falto el aire, se miraron detenidamente y siguieron, la cosa se puso caliente, La tipa esa le saco el polo a Bella dejando su nívea piel al aire, la tumbo contra la cama, le iba a sacar el short… cuando la pantalla se volvió negra y unas carcajadas resonaron de fondo… un mensaje salió "consíguete una vida" para finalizar con todo._

_Nos miramos confundidos ¿Qué coño?_

_Voltee a mirar a Edward y lo abrace, no lo merecía, pero lo hice – tranquilo…_

_- Alice tu también viste eso… es por mi culpa – fruci el ceño_

_- tienes razón Edward, ahora arréglalo – lo mire seriamente y Sali de la habitación. Con los ojos brillosos, no podía llorar._

_Fin del FlashBack._

Habíamos puesto ropa suficiente en una mochila y partimos corriendo a New York a la casa de un amigo de Carlisle, en donde estábamos ahora.

**_Edward's Pov_**

Mi ángel, mi hermosa e inocente niña la culpa, el dolor, el arrepentimiento habían aumentado considerablemente. Pero no es para tanto, se estaba comportando como toda una adolescente. Tatuajes, cambios de peinado, probar drogas y había formado una estúpida banda. Eso si, subir ese video a una página porno pudo haber sido un error, cuando tenga sus hijos. El solo pensarlo hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo, mi Bella… con otra persona, dándole todo lo que yo no puedo. Una familia.

Llevábamos ya unas hora en New York, mañana es el dichoso concierto, me deprimía tener que ir y Jasper lo sentía no paraba de fusilarme con la mirada ¿pero que puedo hacer? No reprimiré mis emociones por su estúpido don.

Alice bajo a la sala – solo iremos con jeans, camisas y blusas respectivamente, zapatillas – se sentó en la piernas de Jasper – no tengo animos, aparte en la visión todos estaban asi – Emmet se levanto

- No se ustedes, pero yo le daré su tanda esta noche

- No Emmet, esta noche, iremos para seguirla y saber donde vive, para hablarle tenemos que trazar un plan o algo – sentencio Carlisle. Era uno de lo que se sentían más culpables. Exageran en serio, la amo con toda mi existencia pero, nada mas esta pasando por una etapa de su vida… tal y como debe ser.

**_Bella's Pov_**

Solte la navaja y me eche a llorar, le había prometido a Lisa que no lo volveria a hacer y eme aquí tirada en el suelo, con un corte nada profundo en la muñeca, pero corte al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué me dejaron? Se que no soy mas que una estúpida humana y se que soy horrenda a comparación con las de su especie, pero pude ser mejor! Puede haber sido alguien decente para el, hubiera cambiado todo mi ser por estar a su lado y el me desecho como simple escoria o una mascota que les dejo de parecer atractiva.

Faltaba mucho para el concierto, puse una bandita a la herida y me dirigi al lugar donde guardaba las botellas de alcohol, saque la rpimera que vi, creo que era whisky… esta será un dia largo, di trago y sentí el liquido recorriendo mi ser, el dolor desaparecía y caía en la inmensa oscuridad. Mis dolores y cicatrices pasaban desapercibida.

Pase mucho tiempo asi, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Proximo capitulo... "El concierto"

Pos se los pregunto, hago que Bella vea a los Cullen o no?

espero sus Reviews.

**Entren a leer Cullens vs Zombies, actualizacion de esa historia mañana**


End file.
